El Diario del Ángel de las Alas Rotas
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Esta es la historia de Christian, un ángel del Señor, quien se enamora de una mortal y por ello, decide descender a la Tierra. Una historia de amor, humanidad y coraje, que nos invita a creer en los milagros y en el amor verdadero.


**"EL DIARIO DEL ÁNGEL DE LAS ALAS ROTAS"**

**Por Cristian Suárez. Con la colaboración de Federico H. Bravo.**

**PROLOGO**

Esta es la historia de un ángel, como debe de haber otras tantas. Una de las miles de historias de estos seres celestiales que nos rodean y que están día a día cuidando nuestros pasos.

También habla de la Fe y la creencia en el ser humano, hasta dónde llega y hacia dónde va. De igual forma, de si somos capaces de enfrentarnos primero con nosotros mismos.

Esta historia en particular tiene como condimento el amor prohibido, una de las cosas a las que un ángel no puede tener acceso.

En el texto siguiente, podemos ver por todo lo que este personaje celestial tuvo que pasar para conseguir lo que él deseaba, además de muchos consejos y puntos de vista. Quizás no sea una historia muy larga, pero en sus párrafos resume un **gran** relato, y como siempre les doy la ultima palabra. La tienen ustedes…

También se mezcla con la realidad, pues es parte de mi historia personal, de que en un momento de mi vida me topé con una persona, que en cierto modo cambio mi vida… le dio una vuelta de tuerca.

Cuando nos sumergimos en esta clase de historia, sentimos en carne propia lo mismo que los personajes; hacemos ese viaje al Cielo que dura unas cuantas paginas.

Nos identificamos con el ángel por la lucha diaria, tocamos las nubes con los ojos y, por sobre todo, aprendemos que nada, pero nada, es imposible.

¿Será posible ver ese ángel que nos cuida? Y si es así, ¿también puede llegar a ser posible que se enamore? Cuantas preguntas que puede hacerse el lector…

**Cristian Suárez**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

"**El Ángel de las Alas Rotas"**

Y un día el ángel desapareció. Los tiempos de SalvaDias se esfumaron, los sabores que él guardaba del ser humano perdieron el gusto… no así los recuerdos, pues ellos quedaron en su alma.

De la llave de su alma nada se sabe. Hasta estos días, sigue perdida por algún lugar o pasando de mano en mano.

Dicen algunas personas que lo vieron vagando por algunas partes de la zona sur, con sus alas rotas y su espalda sangrando. Ustedes se preguntaran: _"¿un ángel sangrando?"_ Así es. Increíblemente, el ángel sangra.

…Dicen que sus ojos estaban perdidos y que sus pasos eran totalmente fatigados y lentos.

No hay muchas pruebas de que lo vieron, por eso la última palabra la tienen ustedes, amigos.

Él pidió a Dios que le retirara el don de cuidar, sabiendo que cada día que salvara podría tener sus satisfacciones, pero también sus riesgos y consecuencias. Esas habrían sido algunas de las palabras que Dios le había dictado antes de mandarlo a la Tierra... Pero este ángel tonto nunca oyó lo dicho.

Y bajó a la Tierra siguiendo sus instintos. Sin hacer caso omiso, el obtuvo esos resultados.

Y hoy les está hablando, en este momento, estampando mis palabras acá, ahora o desde hace un tiempo

Soy un Ángel Caído. Mi nombre es Christian. Una vez fui un ángel del Cielo...

Hoy, simplemente soy un ángel de alas rotas, caminando fatigado y sin rumbo. Antes de irme hacia la nada, les dejo un consejo: el don que mas poder tiene el ser humano, o cualquier especie, es el amor. No ser un SalvaDias...

Tómenlo o déjenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

"**Raquel"**

Estoy en un lugar remoto. Después de unos días de divagar por las calles.

Acá se siente un frío que hiela las pocas escamas que quedaron de mis alas. La luna está en cuarto menguante; a mi alrededor, solo pájaros de la noche. Hoy estoy implementando una experiencia nueva que tienen los humanos: el sentir, el sentir dolor.

Es una sensación extraña. Algo líquido cae de mis ojos, como si fueran gotitas de cristal, el rostro de una mujer en mi cabeza hace que esas gotas no paren de caer.

Salgo del lugar donde estaba y veo el mar. Me siento un rato a contemplar la belleza de todo ese lugar lleno de agua; la paz y la tranquilidad me hacían acordar a mi casa, el Cielo.

Pasaron ya 4 meses de mi último salvadia, lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. Ella estaba triste y yo acudí a su llamado. Para ponerle un nombre, la llamaremos Raquel. Hoy, gracias a Dios, ella está feliz y con su vida recuperada.

Después de cumplir con mi trabajo es que partí, pero nunca, nunca pensé que llegaría a enamorarme.

Ya que nosotros no tenemos el libre albedrío, me olvide de mi rol a cumplir y me sumergí en su belleza…

-Estas errando el camino- me decía el ángel Juan, compañero y ángel de la poesía- pues una vez que entras en la tentación, tu descenso puede ser fatal y sentirás todo lo que ellos sienten. Incluso Dios se enojara mucho con vos. Cuídala, pero no pases la cerca, la palabra que ellos conocen por amor es riesgosa, linda, pero muy complicada.

En otros tiempos yo fui su consejero, y ahora en otro tiempo y lugar, lo es el.

Nuevamente desoí las palabras del Cielo, me he negado a aceptar las peticiones de los seres celestiales de mi familia dos veces. Los he rechazado... Que triste final me esperaba.

Una de las cosas que conocí de la Tierra gracias a Raquel fue algo llamado mate. Una especie de hierba con agua caliente. Al no tener el sentido del gusto, no le encontraba el sabor…

A lo que sí le encontraba el sabor era mirarla tomarlo y a las tardes que compartíamos.

Siento unas ganas inmensas de nadar en eso que se llama mar. Me dirijo hacia allá. Quizás no sienta el agua pero al menos intentare ver si puedo sacar a Raquel un instante de mi cabeza. Es hermoso ver los peces nadando a la par mía. El sol estaba saliendo en el horizonte…

Siento mi frente hervir y tengo escalofríos, nunca me había pasado. Es extraño. Me siento agotado…

Al ver mi espalda en el reflejo del mar, noté que ya no tenía mis alas y en su lugar tenia marcas de látigos.

Algo llamado sangre cae de mi nariz. Miro hacia el horizonte y veo que una figura se acerca. Era Juan.

-Veo que no te has dado cuenta que ya sos humano y que estas empezando a morir- me dice- es el proceso que pasan los humanos. Hoy me toca llevarte con Dios pero no como ángel – a continuación, me preguntó - ¿Que fue lo que mas te gustó de la Tierra?

-Raquel - le respondí... luego sale con otra pregunta y, mirándome seriamente me dice:

-¿Ahora estas arrepentido de no hacerme caso cuando te advertí?

-Prefiero haber tocado su cuerpo y besado sus labios una vez que haber vivido una eternidad preguntándome que se siente- le contesté.

Mi última palabra en la Tierra fue si algún ángel se cruza con Raquel, que le diga que la amo...

Mis ojos se cierran lentamente… ya estoy camino a casa...

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3<strong>

"**Segundas Oportunidades"**

Abro los ojos y no entendía nada, ni siquiera cuanto tiempo había estado dormido o en el estado que estaba. Me encontraba sobre una cama muy confortante, las paredes eran de madera; al costado mío se encontraba una anciana, su cara me decía que había vivido mucho tiempo. Se hallaba poniéndome paños fríos.

Al despertarme, ella se sorprendió...

Supuestamente mi destino no era este. _¿Donde estaba el ángel Juan?_

Me costaba abrir los ojos y con las pocas palabras que pude pronunciar, le pregunte a esa anciana dónde me encontraba. Ella tardo en contestar. Me miro y me dijo:

-Trata de descansar, luego te contestare todo.

Vencido por el cansancio se me cerraron los ojos y me dormí. El sonido de unos pájaros me despertó y el olor a algo extraño, atrayente, me llamó poderosamente la atención...

Mi estomago hacia ruido.

Me dirijí hacia la cocina de la vivienda y ahí estaba ella, la anciana, poniendo en la mesa muchas clases de comida y una jarra llena de agua cristalina.

Me sentía algo así como pegajoso y cuando me toque la cara, tenía mucha barba. Mi enigmática anfitriona preparo un baño de agua caliente, luego sacó de algún lugar algo filoso, brillante, que me llamaba mucho la atención. Era una navaja. Me dijo:

-Vamos a afeitarte.

Una vez limpio y con la cara fresca, me senté a la mesa y comí. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle…

-¿Donde estoy?- empecé.

-Estas en un lugar llamado Lincol, donde abunda el color verde y aquí tengo mi granja con animales- me respondió.

-¿Como llegue acá?

-Salí a comprar al pueblo y te encontré tirado en el medio del campo.

-¿Donde está Raquel?

-No conozco a nadie llamado así- se disculpó, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Necesito encontrarla, necesito hablarle, decirle algo que no pude decirle... algo me dice que mi padre me dio otra oportunidad.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Sabes donde esta tu padre?

Señale el cielo y dije:

-Allá esta mi padre y en cierto momento lo defraude, pero me ha dado otra oportunidad.

Como toda respuesta ante mis sinceras palabras, la anciana se limito a sonreír tiernamente. Al ver aquel insólito gesto suyo, ya casi podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando. Seguro se estaría diciendo: _"Pobre muchacho. Seguro que se escapó de su casa. Eso es todo. Un chico algo raro que huyo de su hogar y que ahora anda vagando por allí. Nada de que preocuparse"._

-Un padre que le da a su hijo una segunda oportunidad es digno de admiración – me dijo, mientras me servia agua de la jarra en un vaso de vidrio – Lo importante es, creo yo, no desaprovecharla.

Asentí y me limité a beber. El desayuno fue normal y tranquilo. Luego, la anciana me mostró el cuarto de huéspedes que tenia en su casa, en el ático, y me dijo que podía quedarme allí el tiempo que creyera conveniente.

-No es mucho lo que tengo acá en mi granja, pero una cama cómoda y buena comida es lo menos que puedo ofrecerte – dijo, suspirando – Por cierto, me llamo Maria. ¿Y vos?

-Christian – dije, sentándome en el borde de la cama del dormitorio. El colchón era mullido, suave – Muchas gracias, Maria. Por todo – enfaticé, mirando su cansado rostro.

Otra vez una sonrisa cordial cruzaba su semblante. Me dejo un rato después, solo y con mis pensamientos, para que pudiera descansar…

Estuve en la casa de Maria un par de semanas hasta recuperarme totalmente. Llego el día de emprender mi viaje, el momento de partir...

Esa buena mujer me preparo una mochila con abundante comida. Estaba contento de poder seguir adelante, pero... ¿Como llegaría hasta donde estaba _ella_? Ella, a quien ansiaba fervorosamente volver a ver.

Vi un auto parado en la ruta y le pregunté a su conductor si podía llevarme. Gentilmente se ofreció a hacerlo, pero en un momento del viaje paró en un costado de la ruta, me golpeo con un fierro, me robo mis pocas pertenencias y me tiro del vehículo para luego huir a toda velocidad.

Maltrecho y caminando como pude, llegue al centro de una ciudad. Allí pregunte entre la gente donde quedaba la susodicha localidad donde Raquel vivía.

-¡A una hora de acá!- me dijo un señor y me indicó qué medio de transporte tomar.

Mientras iba viajando, me imaginaba miles de situaciones. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo.

_¿Que seria de ella?_

Recordaba bien el lugar donde trabajaba así que no dude y fui ahí. El cuerpo se me paralizó del miedo al llegar a la puerta. Seria mejor esperar su horario de salida, así no la incomodaría. Decidí sentarme en una de las esquinas. Ya nada era como antes; no podía estar al lado de ella sin que nadie me viera, ahora para todo el mundo, era visible.

Después de esperar un largo rato, ella salio. Al verme, su cara empalideció. Su primera reacción fue una mirada perdida, después largo una sonrisa… luego me hablo.

-¿Christian? ¡Que raro encontrarte acá! Creí que nunca más te vería…

Suspire, aspirando en el proceso su perfume. Que bueno volver a ver esos ojos que tanto me gustaban.

-¡Vamos a tomar una cerveza! – exclamó. Luego, corrigiéndose, dijo- Mejor dicho acompáñame que me voy a tomar una cerveza… me había olvidado que vos no le encontras el gusto pero... Hay algo que no veo y son tus alas.

Le explique todo lo sucedido y ella lloro. Esas mismas gotitas de cristal que cayeron de mis ojos una vez estaban saliendo de los suyos. Era el momento, pero no me atrevía. Hoy que tenia el libre albedrío podía decírselo pero... no me animé.

Ella me contó de su vida; que estaba bien, que las cosas habían mejorado, entonces ahí se detuvo. En ese instante, me hizo una pregunta:

-¿Vos me amabas?

Pensé. _"¿De que serviría contestarle?"_, me dije.

Después de unos segundos, la miré a los ojos y le di mi respuesta.

-Primero ame tu forma de ser, después empecé a amar la forma en la que hablabas, hasta que un día llegue a amarte en toda su totalidad.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – inquirió, a modo de reproche. No estaba enojada, solo… turbada.

-Porque la palabra es una simple palabra y yo lo quería demostrar con hechos. Eso tiene magia- respondí.

-A veces también las palabras son mágicas… Tendrías que habérmelo dicho y las cosas hubieran sido diferentes – se lamentó.

La tenía ahí frente a mí. No podía quedarme como un tonto, algo tenía que hacer. La tomé por entre mis brazos y nos fundimos en un fuerte abrazo. Acerque mi boca a su oído y le dije:

-Vine desde el Cielo, aprendí de vos, viaje por muchos lugares, volví de lo que acá le llaman muerte… solo para decirte palabras que tenía guardadas en mi corazón. MI VIDA TIENE 2 VIDAS PARA AMARTE, POR ESO TE AMO CUANDO TE AMO, POR ESO TE AMO CUANDO NO TE AMO.

Se separo de mí un breve instante. Me miro directamente a los ojos y fue como si el sol hubiera brillado en ese instante, como si la Gloria perdida del Cielo volviera a mí de nuevo, refulgente. En su cara estaba el reflejo del sol, de la vida y de la pasión.

No quería perder ni un minuto más de precioso tiempo. Ella tampoco.

Nos besamos.

Y esa noche, juntos, los dos, tocamos el Cielo con las manos. Descubrimos el pedacito de Paraíso que existe entre dos seres que se aman y que no pueden esconderlo ya más.

Raquel… mi hermosa Raquel…

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

"**Malaquias"**

La mañana siguiente tengo unos enormes deseos de ver otra vez el mar. Quizás porque cuando esta calmo, me recuerda al Cielo.

Raquel se fue a trabajar. No volverá hasta tarde. Tengo tiempo de sobra para disfrutar de la playa.

Al llegar me embarga la paz. El día promete ser claro y con pocas nubes. Sopla un viento fresco del océano. Encuentro un banco público vacío cerca de la arena. Me siento allí y aspiro con fuerza. El aire salitre me entra en los pulmones y me llena de alegría, de quietud.

Sonrío y me recuesto en el asiento, con las manos detrás de la nuca. Disfruto del momento, recordando con cariño y anhelo la suave noche que Raquel y yo compartimos…

-Los beneficios de ser humano – dice una voz cerca mío. Me vuelvo para mirar. Una figura estaba parada allí, mirándome – Que mal la pasan los pobres – bromea. Enarco una ceja. Conocía a ese tipo… si, lo conocía muy bien.

-¿Malaquias? ¿Qué haces acá? – pregunto, extrañado.

Malaquias, el Serafín, se presentaba ante mí con una apariencia terrena. Era un hombre joven vestido con traje de oficina blanco y corbata azul. Llevaba el pelo negro largo atado en una coleta y me miraba divertido.

-¿Qué no puedo visitar a mi primo, acaso? – replica. Señala al banco - ¿Puedo sentarme un rato a charlar con vos?

-No veo qué te lo impediría. ¿Desde cuando los Serafines piden permiso para algo?

Se ríe y se sienta. Me mira, en silencio por un momento y luego vuelve sus ojos hacia el horizonte.

-¡Por cierto! Casi me olvido… Juan te manda saludos.

-¿Dónde está él?

-¿Lo esperabas?

-No. Pero no contestaste a mi pregunta – insisto - ¿Dónde está?

-En una misión – responde Malaquias, entrelazando sus manos en un gesto pensativo - Ya sabes cómo es allá arriba… El Reino de Dios siempre está en completo movimiento – me mira – El ocio no es una de nuestras virtudes.

-Que simpático. ¿Qué haces acá? Seguís sin responderme.

-¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor, primo? – Malaquias cruza una pierna sobre la otra, repantigándose en el asiento - ¿Se perdió cuando adquiriste tu preciada humanidad?

No me gustó el tono que usó al pronunciar las palabras "preciada humanidad". Había una carga de envidia (¿desprecio?) en aquel tono.

Que no les extrañé. Generalmente, de entre los ángeles, los Serafines son los más arrogantes que existen. En el Cielo ocupan una posición de privilegio al lado del Trono de nuestro Padre…

Pero la súbita aparición de uno de ellos (y más, de Malaquias, que era mi primo) no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Me vas a contestar a mi pregunta o voy a tener que escuchar un sin fin de pavadas de tu parte?

-Lo dicho; te volviste humano y perdiste la gracia – Malaquias meneo su cabeza – En todo sentido – y antes de que volviera a hablar yo, agregó – Calmate. Vine simplemente para charlar… y hacerte recapacitar.

-¿De qué? No te entiendo.

-¿En verdad, vale la pena?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ser humano – hizo una pausa. Luego continuo – Entiendo que sientas cierta "simpatía" por aquella mortal, pero, ¿era para tanto como para caer? ¿Tanto valía como para abandonar tu posición de privilegio en el Cielo?

-Ninguna Eternidad tocando el arpa significa nada, cuando lo comparas con yacer en los calidos brazos de Raquel – retruque – Perdona que te lo diga, pero no creo que lo comprendas.

-Creeme, lo comprendo BIEN – replicó – Mejor que vos… y ya sabes que no "tocamos el arpa" en el Cielo, Christian. Vos mejor que nadie sabes qué cosas hacemos en el Cielo. Corregime si me equivoco, pero… ¿no era tu cargo el de SalvaDias? Entre los Custodios, es una posición de privilegio.

-Ningún privilegio celestial se compara a esto – señalé al mar, al sol y luego a la ciudad y a la población a nuestras espaldas – Ser humano es lo que importa. Nos jactamos de comprenderlos, de entenderlos y de ser su consuelo, pero REALMENTE no sabemos cómo es ser ellos día a día. Nosotros tenemos conocimiento de Dios y de la vida mas allá de lo que ellos llaman muerte, pero ellos avanzan con incertidumbre y vacilantes… lo que los lleva a cometer errores, si, pero es por ESO que son valiosos. De sus errores aprenden y se esfuerzan por ser mejores.

-Una visión muy optimista – Malaquias frunció el ceño – Primo, crees que sabes qué es ser humano. ¡Pero no es así! ¡Ser humano es complicado! Es sudor y dolor. Es trabajo arduo bajo el sol… es una existencia larga y quejumbrosa. ¿Acaso eso vale la pena? ¡Eras un ángel del Cielo! Lleno de Gloria y Poder y de Virtudes que Dios te concedió. ¿Vale abandonar todo eso por investirse de una vida que puede durar un suspiro o ser larga y terminar en dolores y achaques de edad? ¡Reflexiona! Los humanos viven en un mundo inestable. La tierra tiembla bajos sus pies, los mares los ahogan con sus aguas y hasta sus centrales atómicas de alta tecnología pueden fallar y bañarlos con mortífera radiación. ¿Y me dices que todo eso, a pesar de todo, lo vale?

-Si, lo vale – insistí – Raquel lo vale todo.

Malaquias enmudeció. Se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-No sabes lo que decís…

-No pienso lo mismo. Yo creo que sí lo sé.

-No. No sabes – me miró – Ni siquiera llegas a comprender lo que lleva una existencia terrenal, lo que implica – se puso de pie – Te compadezco, en cierto sentido, primo… pero elegiste y como bien sabes, los humanos al cien por cien vienen con el paquete del Libre Albedrío. A mi juicio personal, es una carga enorme de llevar.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Me voy. Cumplí con mi misión – Malaquias empezó a caminar por la playa, alejándose de donde estaba – Intenté que veas por este camino la luz de la razón… me temo que las vas a terminar viendo por otro lado.

Me quede solo. Pensando.

El tono de Malaquias había presagiado algo. ¿Qué cosa?

Fue entonces cuando recordé una parte de su charla…

"_¡Por cierto! Casi me olvido… Juan te manda saludos..." _

"_¿Dónde está?" _

"_En una misión…" _

Con el corazón galopándome y casi subiéndose a mi garganta, me levante de mi asiento. Una oscura idea se había cruzado en mi mente. Pero no… ¡No podía ser!

No. ¡Me resistía a creerlo!

-¡Raquel!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

"**Los tres visitantes"**

Llegué justo cuando el ladrón le apuntaba con la pistola a Raquel.

Había sido un asalto al lugar donde trabajaba. El delincuente se llevaba encima un fajo entero de billetes pero quería más. Y Raquel, mi adorada pero brava Raquel, se le animó y le hizo frente.

…Desarmada y todo, quiso detenerlo…

Apenas crucé la puerta y me encontré con tamaño cuadro, no lo pensé dos veces; me le tiré encima.

Si, sé que es una locura. Tirarse encima de un tipo armado. Pero sucede que si no lo hacia, la bala hubiera dado a Raquel de lleno y ese hubiera sido su final. No podía permitir eso.

Nuevamente, pese a no ser ya mas un ángel, era yo quien salvaba el día.

Y una vida.

Antes de desplomarme en el negro abismo de la inconciencia, atisbe a una figura parada imperturbable detrás de mi brava Raquel. Me miraba con cierto deje de desconcierto.

Era Juan.

Recuperé la conciencia un intervalo de tiempo más tarde en un hospital. Acostado sobre una cama y con el torso desnudo y vendado sobre mi hombro derecho.

-Tuviste mucha suerte – me dijo Raquel, sentada al lado de mi cama. Sonreía con cierto reproche – Los médicos extrajeron la bala. No dañó órganos vitales – meneó la cabeza mientras enlazaba sus calidas manos con las mías – Sos cabezadura. ¿A que vino eso de jugar al héroe?

-Soy un SalvaDias por naturaleza – esboce una media sonrisa cansada – y hago de todo por hacer mi trabajo.

-¿Incluso ligarte una bala encima?

-Eso y más, cuando la mujer que amo está enfrente.

Raquel rió.

-Estás loco – hizo una pausa. Las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos, de repente. Las dejó fluir – Sos un boludo… ¿Sabes el miedo que sentí cuando te desplomaste en el piso, largando sangre de la herida? ¿Te lo podes imaginar? ¿El terror que me agarró después de que el chorro se fue y la ambulancia que no venia? ¡Pensé que te morías ahí mismo, salame!

-Ah… No creo que pudiera pasar. Estoy en mi Segunda Oportunidad como humano. Tranquila. Nadie se muere dos veces.

Suspiró. Se levantó de la silla y me estampó un beso entre los labios. Fue breve pero intenso. Incluso, saboree en ellos el gusto de sus lágrimas.

Eran saladas.

-Descansa – dijo, antes de abandonas el cuarto – Te veo mas tarde. Tengo que ir a la Comisaría a hacer ciertos trámites.

-¿Fue mucho lo que se llevo el tipo?

-Puf. Los sueldos de todos los trabajadores es decir poco. Pero a la vuelta te cuento. Me tengo que ir.

-Acá te espero. No me voy a ningún lado – bromee.

Ella murmuró algo inentendible, miró para arriba y se fue, dejándome solo.

No duraría mucho.

Tuve tres visitas mas tarde.

El primero fue Juan.

Estaba parado a los pies de mi cama. Solo visible para mí, invisible para el resto del mundo mortal.

Me miraba tiernamente, como disculpándose.

-Hasta que al fin das la cara – le dije - ¡Que buen amigo y compañero resultaste ser! Si no llegaba a tiempo te la llevabas a Raquel.

-Si no llegabas a tiempo, la habría acompañado a la Eternidad, si – dijo – Estas enojado conmigo y lo entiendo. Pero tenes que comprender que solo seguía órdenes. Recordá que los ángeles no tenemos Libre Albedrío…

-¿Y quien dio la orden? ¿Malaquias o Dios?

-¿Importa, acaso?

-No empecemos, Juan. Nos conocemos hace mucho. ¿Quién dio la orden?

-Ya sabes la respuesta a tu pregunta, amigo mío – Juan parecía compungido – Lo siento.

Se hizo el silencio. Era tan pesado que fue difícil quebrarlo. Cuando lo hice finalmente, sentí un dolor enorme en el pecho. Una pena tremenda, que no podía contener.

-¿Me está castigando?

-Sabes que Él no hace esas cosas.

-¿Entonces?

Silencio otra vez. Juan sacudió la cabeza.

-Relájate y descansa – sugirió – Todavía falta que te vean dos más después de mí. A lo mejor ellos te dan las respuestas que yo no puedo darte. A lo mejor no. ¿Quién sabe?

Pensé que iba a agregar algo más, pero solo se limito a desaparecer en el aire.

Tendría que esperar.

Dormí solo un rato. Cuando desperté me encontré cara a cara con Malaquias…

Estaba de pie justo donde Juan había estado. Las manos en los bolsillos despreocupadamente. Luciendo su acostumbrado traje de oficina blanco.

-¿Qué hoy es día de visita grupal? Vienen todos – le dije.

-Que chistoso – sonrió y meneo la cabeza. Está vez llevaba el pelo suelto – Linda joda hiciste. Armaste un quilombo tremendo allá arriba con tu acto de superhéroe.

-Perdón por arruinarles el plan, pero la verdad no me parecía que Raquel tuviera que morirse. ¿Se te ocurrió a vos la idea o mis sospechas son ciertas? ¿Vino de arriba de todo la orden?

Malaquias se balanceo sobre sus pies, inquieto.

-Creo que seguís sin entender del todo cual es el punto- dijo – la Vida Humana no es fácil. Están expuestos por vivir en el mundo que viven a cosas como estas. Las desgracias llaman continuamente a sus puertas.

-…Y vos pretendías que Raquel muriera en el asalto.

-Raquel debería haber muerto en el asalto, primo – Malaquias se acomodo su corbata – Tu intervención a tiempo lo evitó. La bala destinada para ella fue para vos, claro que con otro resultado.

-¿Y entonces?

-Que sin ser un ángel ahora, la salvaste. Salvaste el día. Felicitaciones. Usaste el Libre Albedrío que ahora tenes correctamente.

-No te sigo… ¿Entonces…?

-Impresionaste a nuestro Padre.

Me quedé mudo. Malaquias se dio la media vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera! Me dijeron que me visitaría alguien más, después de vos. ¿Quién es?

-El Enviado de Dios – Malaquias, a diferencia de Juan, prefería los métodos terrestres para marcharse. Se limito a abrir la puerta de salida del cuarto, en vez de simplemente esfumarse en el aire.

-El Enviado de Dios – murmuré. Era el titulo del Querubín más cercano a nuestro Padre. Si venia, solo podía significar una cosa…

Dios había tomado una decisión sobre mí.

Creo que debí volverme a dormir, porque cuando me di cuenta, otra vez no estaba solo en la habitación.

Sentada en la silla donde Raquel estuvo cuando vino a verme se encontraba una muchacha muy bonita. Tenía el cabello largo y negro, liso, y vestía con un vestido de seda blanco ceñido con un cinturón dorado en la cintura. Su piel era pálida, pero de un pálido precioso, marfileño. Me miraba con infinita ternura y compasión…

Era el Enviado de Dios.

O, en este caso, LA Enviada de Dios.

-Hola, Christian – me dijo. Su voz sonaba dulce, cantarina, con acento.

-Hola, Zania – sonreí - ¿Así que te mandaron a vos?

-Si. En verdad impresionaste mucho a nuestro Padre con lo que hiciste hoy.

-No creo que sea para tanto – repliqué – Si tuviera un poco mas de Fe en la Humanidad, se habría dado cuenta de que lo que iba a hacer, lo iba a hacer sí o sí.

Zania estiro su mano y me acaricio el rostro. Su contacto era suave, fresco. Olía a rosas perfumadas, a flores silvestres, a viento de primavera.

-Él tiene Fe en los humanos – me corrigió, dulcemente – Sino fuera así, no nos tendría a nosotros para cuidarlos y guiarlos.

-Para ser un Querubín, sonás como Juan, que es el ángel de la Poesía.

Zania rió.

-Tengo algo de poeta – reconoció – Pero mejor dejamos de perder el tiempo y vamos al grano. ¿Te parece? Tengo un importante mensaje de nuestro Padre para darte y es este: _"Felicitaciones, Hijo mío"_.

Enarqué una ceja.

-Dios acepta y respeta tu decisión de permanecer humano, por el amor desinteresado, fiel y verdadero que le tienes a Raquel – me explicó – Lo demostraste hoy al arriesgar tu Segunda Oportunidad como mortal por ella. Dios lo reconoce y desea hacerte saber que te da su bendición para continuar con esto y que sigas con ella.

-¿En verdad? – la sorpresa debió traslucirse en mi rostro. Zania estaba riéndose.

-Sabes que como Querubín no puedo mentir – me aseguró – Ponte feliz. Tus desdichas en ese punto han acabado.

-Un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir cuando dices que "tus desdichas en ese punto han acabado"? ¿Acaso me espera más?

Por primera vez, Zania lucio algo triste.

-Aunque no compartamos los puntos de vista, Malaquias tiene algo de razón respecto a la Vida Humana. No es fácil, no es limpia y no es bonita. No del todo. Te espera un arduo camino que recorrer.

-Si Raquel está en ese camino, conmigo, si no me separó un instante de ella y su alma sigue enlazándose con la mía… ¡Bendito sea ese yugo del que hablas!

-Es tu decisión – insistió Zania – Libre Albedrío. Y aprobado desde las alturas. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

Me deposito un beso en la frente. Luego, como hizo Juan, se evaporó en el aire. Dejándome solo.

Pero esta vez, en cierta manera, feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

"**Mi vida con Raquel"**

Salí del hospital pasado un tiempo. Me recupere y me casé con Raquel al cabo de varios meses de convivencia.

Al cabo de otro cierto espacio de tiempo, conseguí un trabajo. No era la gran cosa, pero no me importaba. Lo único que me interesaba era Raquel y la vida que como humano me había ganado.

Pasados unos años de lograr estabilidad matrimonial, llegaron los hijos. Un varón y una nena. Thiago y Natalia.

Eran preciosos, fuertes, sanos y saludables.

Crecieron junto a nosotros en el hogar que habíamos construido en Banfield, donde vivíamos. Cuando tuvieron edad, los empezamos a mandar a la escuela…

Hubo una crisis económica; Raquel y yo la superamos como solo los humanos pueden hacerlo: a duras penas. En todo (y pese a todo) nos mantuvimos unidos.

El tiempo para los mortales se mide en días, meses y años, y esos pasaron. Thiago y Natalia crecieron y fueron al Secundario, luego a la Universidad. Finalmente, cada uno siguió su rumbo en la vida…

Él escogió ser abogado. Ella, doctora en Medicina.

Para ese tiempo, Raquel y yo envejecimos. Fue duro descubrir que con el maravilloso regalo de un cuerpo humano vienen los achaques de la edad. La carne se te afloja y arruga y el cabello se te vuelve blanco. Las piernas tiemblan y los dientes se convierten en postizos.

Mi amada Raquel enfermó de cáncer en esa época. Vinieron días duros, entonces. Días en los que ella debió soportar terribles padecimientos y tratamientos médicos sin fin por su condición.

Días en los que despertaba por las noches solo para encontrarla llorando frente al espejo, al ver caer su cabello en hebreas, deseando la muerte como escape para su sufrimiento.

La consolé.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué esperanza podía yo ofrecer? No era ya más un ángel. Hablarle del Paraíso y de la vida allí era solo un bálsamo momentáneo, como contarle un bonito cuento de hadas de difícil cumplimiento. El dolor persistía y nada lo frenaba.

Visitamos a los mejores médicos.

Thiago nos ayudó. Ganaba bien en su trabajo de abogado. De hecho, tenía un Estudio Jurídico a su disposición. Los mejores doctores del país atendieron el caso de Raquel…

Ninguno sirvió del todo.

Ella falleció.

Abatido, arrasado, intenté encontrar consuelo aferrándome a la idea de que la volvería a ver, pero era como Malaquias y Zania dijeron, hace tantos años atrás. La Vida Humana estaba llena de penurias.

…Pero también, he de reconocer, que era una amalgama de virtudes de cosas buenas que acompañaban inmediatamente a las malas. Thiago se casó con una buena mujer. Natalia encontró un buen hombre para ella. Entre los dos me dieron cinco nietos.

Cansado y arrugado, terminé postrado en una silla de ruedas, al pasar más años. Thiago y su familia cuidaron de mí. Mis nietos me confortaron, en sus tiernas infancias…

Llegué a ver cómo crecían, también, y cómo se enfrentaban al duro mundo que les tocaba en suerte vivir. Con cariño y sabios consejos, colabore con sus padres en su crianza, para tratar de hacer de ellos hombres y mujeres de bien.

Por fortuna, así fue.

No puedo quejarme del todo. Pese a las adversidades, viví una buena vida.

Humana y sencilla. Dolorosa y a su vez, placentera.

Entonces llegó una tarde en la que, acostado en mi dormitorio, me sobrevino la muerte.

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGO<strong>

"**De aquí a la Eternidad"**

-Hola Juan – lo saludé. Estaba a mi lado, sentado en la cama, sonriendo.

-Hola Christian.

-Creo que debo verme espantoso.

-No digas eso. Tenes cara de viejito pícaro. Nada del otro mundo.

Reí. Me vino un acceso de tos.

-De modo que, ¿venís por mí?

-¿Quién mejor que tu viejo compañero de aventuras y consejero? ¿O acaso preferís a otro? ¿Malaquias, tal vez?

-Ni pensarlo. Prefiero mil veces que seas vos antes de que cualquier otro.

Esta vez, reímos ambos.

-¿Valió la pena?

-¿Vivir como humano, decís?

-Si.

-Es difícil dar una respuesta concreta. La vida demostró ser una mezcla de acontecimientos, tanto buenos como malos.

-Me imagino que no te arrepentís de ellos.

-Absolutamente de ninguno. Todos me ayudaron a crecer, a ser el que ahora soy.

-Entonces, ¿podemos decir que, pese a las penurias, por pocas o muchas que hayan sido, valió la pena?

-Definitivamente, si.

Una luz blanca ilumino la habitación. Juan desplegó sus alas, escondidas hasta ese tiempo.

Escuché un coro de risas infantiles, acompañado por un suave arrullo y el tañer de una campaña. Más de una. Podía vislumbrar una estancia más allá de las paredes. Un espacio vasto y blanco, pacifico… nebuloso y claro a la vez.

-Una vez te hice una pregunta – dijo Juan – Y me respondiste algo. Me imagino que si te la hago otra vez tendré la misma respuesta…

-No sé. Haz la prueba.

-¿Qué cosa te gustó mas de la Tierra?

No vacile ni un ápice, cuando conteste a aquella formalidad que solemos hacerles a los que acompañamos al otro lado.

-Raquel – dije y mientras entraba en el Cielo, la veía ya esperándome allí, sonriente y con los brazos abiertos para acogerme en ellos.

**FIN**


End file.
